narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Faithful Meeting: Sigma vs. Comato
Prologue It was a dusky evening within the Land of Fire, Comato lived in a small house that was directly on it's border with the love of his life, Yuki Kaneko. He was suprised that they were able to continue living in the land he was exiled from without being detected. The last few years of his life have not been the greatest. With his twin brother and father now gone on top of not keeping in touch with his closest friend, Comato was suffering through the final stages of his depression. Over the course of several years, Comato had heard about a man who resides in Yamagakure by the name of Sigma and also heard that he possessed the Legendary Rinnegan dōjutsu. Intrigued by the thought of someone possessing the same eyes as he does, Comato wrote the man a letter in hopes of one day meeting him. "Summoning Jutsu!" Comato shouted slamming his hand on the ground to summon his white dragon of lightning. "Inazuma... I want you to take this to the Village Hidden in the Mountains." He instructed the giant dragon while attaching the letter to him. The dragon remained silent as his master spoke understanding how serious Comato was. "After you give him this message...you will stay with him until he replies." After getting its instructions, Inazuma took flight and hurried to the Land Of Mountains to meet Sigma. "The battle with Jakku was bumpy wouldn't you say, Sigma?" Sigma stood tall on the highest mountain within Yamagakure. The winds blew his long hair in the western direction, causing him to turn his attention east. In from the distance, he could see an entity. "K'un, it's a literal UFO." Sigma started chuckling. The entity proved to be that of a dragon, at which landed directly next to him. It lowered its head revealing a note tied around it. Reaching for the note, Sigma untied the knot and began to read the letter. After reading it, Sigma's hands became engulfed in flames at which the paper turn into ash. "Petting the dragon softly, Sigma stated "Take me to him boy." The dragon began to take off, and Sigma smashed his hand onto the ground, where a large puff of smoke filled the scene. A loud caw filled the area, as Hayabusa spread its wings out wide. Sigma climbed atop of it, and lit followed the dragon. "Comato Uchiha, eh?" It has been a little over an hour since Comato sent Inazuma to contact with the man whom Comato had heard so much about. He gazed up at the sky and leaned back, laying his body within the green glass. As he looked up a figure had blocked his view of the sky, that figure would later be proven to be his girlfriend. "What are you doing out here?" She questioned kneeling down beside him. "Not much just waiting on Inazuma to return." Right after those words escaped from his lips, Comato heard the sound of powerful wings and distinct of happiness. Comato sat up and saw Inazuma flying toward him at high speeds. Seeing the dragon before Comato did, Yuki decided to get a 'safe' distance away from the incoming dragon. "WAIT! INAZUMA!" Comato shout upon being tackled by the enormous beast, who started licking his face. Laughing as Inazuma showed his affection, Comato softly patted his head. "I guess you're happy to be back." Lifting himself off the ground, he noticed a giant bird that was seemingly following Inazuma. While just behind the large dragon, Sigma could see where it seemingly crash landed, and could also sense the chakra of two other sources. After getting in closer to the ground, Hayabusa hovered just the ground, where Sigma jumped from the hawk land onto the ground. Walking near Comato, Sigma stared the man down. Even at Sigma's age, he stood taller than Comato. His body tone was much more worked on that Comato, but Sigma learned muscles weren't what made a shinobi. "Comato Uchiha, it was you who summoned me. From the dukkha in your body, I sense you want a battle. But also from your dukkha, I sense repent." Glancing over to the man's side Sigma noticed a young woman. Not the best of looking, but she was indeed a woman. A land mammal that even Sigma couldn't resist. "Before we start this, I want to ask you. Are you sure you're ready to find yourself embarrassed by the outcome of this battle in front of I'm guessing your woman." Comato glanced back to at the man who was only slightly taller than himself. Originally, Comato expected him to be somewhat pleasant and kindhearted. He hoped for a casual greeting and a chance to get the know him. What he actually got was nothing but insults and denigration. "Yeah. I'm Comato... And you're Sigma Uchiha." Comato scanned Sigma from head to toe. "You are not at all what I expected." Comaro noticed that Yuki unintentionally caught the attention of the man while playing with Inazuma. Then he responded to Sigma's last question. "Who is going to be embarrassing me? You? Or the bird?" K'un entering its spirit like form floating next to Sigma. It entered a state of completely laughter. "I'm usually the wise one, but that joke could be taken literally. Hayabusa would run circles around him" Sigma placed his hand on his hip, gave off one more chuckle, then began to pet his hawk. It's white feathers seemed like a reflector to the suns Rays. "You going to keep talking, or bust a move?" Sigma's wording of busting a move was a way of say starting the battle. He tended to refer to dancing as a way fighting. "Sure..we can fight but its going to have to be somewhere else." Comato turned to face Yuki. "I don't want her getting involved nor do I want to accidentally destroy our house by kicking your ass...one moment." Comato put the conversation he was having on hold to inform Yuki of what was about to happen. Even though she didn't understand what exactly was going on, she agreed to let Comato leave to fight Sigma. "I'm leaving Inazuma here with you." Taking off his thick jacket, Comato handed to Yuki as he prepared to take off. Weaving a few hands signs, Comato smashed his hand on the ground one again. "Summoning Jutsu." A large puff of white smoke appeared then slowly died down, revealing a large red dragon that was about the same size as the white one. Turning his attention back to Sigma, Comato stated, "Follow me." Rumble Tumble Hayabusa began to lift back into the sky, Sigma planted his foot leaping high into the air. K'un merged back with Sigma, as Sigma grabbed ahold of Hayabusa's claw instead of riding atop of it. Hayabusa took off following after the dragon. "Sigma, it's clear he has a thing for summonings. So watch out for those appear throughout the battle. It's also safe to predict the eternal light. His chakra mix together signifying he has the wood release. It's probably nothing short of Hashirama's use. Meaning it's completely predictable. You just have to be clear to open your mind to many options." Sigma sighed, "I swear, most of the time you sound just like my dad. Just less fun." "I only do it to ensure you at least live. Imagine if you died. Tai would kill me in my tracks." Comato spotted a empty plain with little to no signs of life. He guided Kasai down to the ground, jumping off its back onto the ground. "This should be fun." Comato stated looking at Sigma as he would follow closely behind. This time, allowing Hayabusa to land to the ground, Sigma jumped down. Getting a quick look at his surroundings, Sigma smelled the fresh air. Looking at Comato and his dragon, Sigma knelt down picking up a peace of earth literaly from where he stood. "Ah, yes. This is perfect, I know what he won't be able to counter." Calling out to Comato, "I'm ready she you are." Rubbing the side of Kasai's face, Comato looked out toward Sigma, who was asking if he was ready to start. "Kasai....Don't come into the fight until you are instructed to. Until then you should remain in this very spot." After Comato told his dragon those words it immediately sat down as watched as Comato approach Sigma. "Now... Where were we? Oh yeah. You want me to bust a move." Comato picked up pace, dashing toward Sigma at high speeds. Upon getting within closer range, Comato resorted to a simple right hook punch that was aimed to the side of Sigma's body. As Comato took off, Sigma lowered his stance. His two legs spread directly apart, he spun around allowing him to evade the damage from Comato, and preform a low kick. This would allow him to knock Comato directly off his feet. Jumping back for space, Sigma stayed low, swinging side to side just as if he were dancing. "Taijutsu is where you will not defeat me." Comato was tripped by Sigma's sweeping low kick. Falling to the ground, he would quickly unclench his fist and spring on his right hand. He would then preform a roll, rebounding from the low kick. He stood up from his roll to look to Sigma, who was swaying from side to side in a dancing motion. "I've see the stance before." Comato thought. "Oh. Do you think so? You'll have to prove that." Comato said while getting into a fighting stance; spreading his feet shoulder width apart, his left foot is forward to where the heel is parallel with the big toe of his right foot, reclenching his right fist bringing it inches from his face while the left one signaled Sigma to come. Instead of moving on Comato's command, Sigma began to lower his body. Just as if he were kneeling. He began to sway left and right. He stepped up once, then sway back, and did the same thing for both sides. His mind now clear of any thoughts, he gave full control to K'un. Sigma's style wasn't to rush it, but to wait for his opponent to swing at him, at then he could capitalize. This style was the Capoeira. "What the hell?" Comato's mind wondered the effectiveness of the unique taijutsu style. "I guess I will have to do the honors again." He sighed creating a wooden replica of himself that sprung from the midsection of the man's back. The clone spirited foward with the intention of attacking Sigma. After waiting a couple of seconds, Comato followed his clone, trailing behind it. The clone get in close range to perform a low spinning sweep kick while Sigma was knelling toward the ground. "A wood clone. Watch how you evade the first attack, I can sense his dukkha following the clone as well. Most likely he wants you to jump from the clone, so that he can possibly catch you from above." Sigma still swaying thought of a possible counter. "What do you suggest?" He asked. K'un answered, "Do what you always do." Sigma while still swaying, placed his hands in front of himself, therefore creating a shadow clone. Sigma's one ran off to the side running around the clone heading towards the real Comato. Sigma on the other hand, as the low sweep came hurling towards him, instead of jumping, Sigma preformed a back flip. Taking notice of Sigma's clone running toward him, Comato redirected his line of assault, aiming at the clone insteadcof the actual person. Starting with a series of front flips, once he got with close range, Comato aimed an aerial axe kick to the top of the clones head. The single kick alone had enough power to rupture the ground with no difficulty. While at the same time, Comato's clone continued to aim its own series of low spin kicks at a quickened pace to attempt to trip the latter. '' "Let's just see how amazing your taijutsu is." '' Sigma's clone took a head on collision, and it dispersed into aloud cloud of smoke. The collateral impact of the kick caused the cloud to be thicker, making it harder for both Sigma and Comato to see. As Comato collided with the ground, so did Hayabusa, creating a crater as it took off for the skies. However, mere sight wasn't needed for Sigma to keep an eye on his surroundings. Instead, he relied more on the opponent's dukkha, which would give him the upper hand. He knew Comato wouldn't be able to see through the aftermath, even Sigma's trained eyes couldn't see. Comato's clone, who would still be following Sigma, would continue to do so. After getting near where Hayabusa took off, Sigma leaped higher on this backflip, and as Comato's clone would go for a sweeping kick, it would fall into the crater, where Sigma would then smash his hands together causing the crater to close, smashing the clone with it. The debris began to slowly fade away, and there Sigma stood tall. Once the air returned to its natural state, Comato too was standing with his posture straightened, eyeing Sigma from across the field. "I say that your moves are impressive. I can honesty say that I've grown a little rushy in the passing months. Now with that said, why don't we turn up the ante." As he stated this his dark eyes would have a sudden shift in color, changing from their usual black color to a dark shade of red. Within the pool of red surfaced three black magatama that stretched to the end of the iris with a dark pupil positioned in the center, enclosed by a single circle that conneccted the magatama together. "If you will." Comato said waiting to see if Sigma was up for the challenge. "That was better than I would've thought Sigma, but then again, there is only who can utilize clones like you can if not better." Sigma grabbed the back of his head, and burst out into laughter. His usual childish self now coming from his shell. "If you think I'll take you serious just because you have a Sharingan, you're sadly mistaken." Shingi reached to his back, a pulled for his gunbai swinging it down to his side greeting a wind current of his own. Cracking his neck, Sigma signaled his hand so that Comato could know he was ready. "Sigma, just so you know, Intel says he has achieved up the Rinnegan." A second substance within Sigma's psyche appeared. "If you aren't going to fight me seriously you shouldn't have came all this way." Comato said slightly getting angry with the man. "I don't really don't have the patience to play games. You're nothing but a joke. A simple trickster with your mediocre jokes and simple minded thinking." Comato signaled Kasai to move from its current location. "I'm not going to force you fight seriously. This is were we part." Good Bye? Stepping his foot forward, he lifted his gunbai just slightly. He licked his and lifted it into the air. Turning his head to the left, he let loose a chuckle. Sigma then began to speak, "Simple-minded is exactly what you just displayed. You employed the overall use of a clone poorly. When in fact I used your own attacks against you. Simple-minded, I am not. Game player, I am." Sigma crossed his arms and his gunbai dropped to the ground near his feet. "It's your choice to leave. However, it will be your defeat. But then again, if we fight... It'll be your demise as well. So, only you can carve you destiny." Grinning at Sigma's reply, Comato opened his jacket revealing his sword. "This is only just the beginning. You haven't even begun to imagine what I can do." Comato was intrigued by the fact the man was wielding a the signature weapon of . "Since you think that you defeat me so easily..... I'm going to show that you are horribly mistaken." After speaking, Comato dashed toward Sigma with such speed that to anyone without dōjutsu he would have seemingly vanished from sight. Stopping directly beside that man, Comato unsheathed his sword to might the side of the latter's body. Watching as Comato opened his jacket, K'un began to think of possible outcomes and counters. "Sigma, if you really want to be safe, you should restrict his movements. I say, he'll move fast enough to seem as if he disappears. Restrict that, so you can capitalize, and move from there. He can't avoid the fact Tha his dukkha lingers on with him, so you'll be able to sense him with ease." Sigma planted his feet, he waited the perfect moment, and the instance Comato vanished he readied his technique. Utilizing his ability to sense dukkha, Sigma could tell Comato had appeared to his side, as he unsheathed his sword, Sigma's heard extended out, sharping the spikes in the process being able to cut Comato if he continued with his attack. "Defensive measures? No matter I'll cut right through that! ''" Comato thought as he initially planned to continue his strike on Sigma. "''Punk ass bitch! ''"A voice exclaimed. Suddenly, a small light appeared between the two, ceasing Comato's attack. The light knocked Comato away with a substantial amount of force. " What was that?" Comato questioned himself rebounding to his feet. Placing the sword back within the sheathe, Comato felt a burning sensation in his left hand. Examining his hand, Comato noticed that his yin seal was glowing in a dark purple color. Within the seal's chakra, Comato felt the presence of a soul. A soul that he was quite familiar with, which somewhat match the wavelength of his own. "Kaio." '' His mind race on the fact that his brother could possibly be active, leaving Sigma only to wonder what's going on